Doctor
"Doctor" ''(ドクトル, Dokutoru)'' '''is a character in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. ''He is one of few people included within the Professor, Leo Akaba's inner circle. He has an ability to control people's heart and mind. Appearance The Doctor is a tall and thin old man with sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white wavy hair. He wears dark grey robes with an orange brown center that is patterned with yellow lines. Personality Doctor is ruthless, sadistic, and manipulative. He enjoys using his Parasite Monsters on people to force them to do what he wants, mainly by torturing his opponents by sending his brainwashed minions after them. If something goes wrong with his Parasite Monsters, the Doctor seeks ways to improve on them. History '''Fusion Dimension Arc Doctor first appeared beside the Professor in the throne room when Serena reported she has captured Yuzu Hīragi. Along side the Professor from the room, Doctor was observing Ruri Kurosaki and Rin who were reunited with Kaito Tenjō and Yūgo respectively, smiling wickedly as he has controlled the two girls' minds.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Yūgo vs. Rin As he watched Yūgo and Rin Duel each other, the Doctor asked Leo his thoughts about his Parasite Monsters being able to program their hosts into being loyal to him. As Leo praised his skill but warned him about losing those girls, Doctor told him that they must have ways to defend themselves due to their value. He also told him not to worry as his Parasite Monsters are perfect. He laughs as he hear Yūgo trying to make Rin remember and commented the Rin he knew is gone due her fighting for Academia by choice. He wondered what could Yūgo do after being pushed back so far and said that his Parasite Monsters are more stubborn than him. When Rin defeated Yūgo, he congratulated her and called her back as the Professor is waiting for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Ruri vs. Shun Doctor watched Shun and Kaito argue about Ruri's sanity and he wondered if the siblings' bond could break the Professor's will, while drawing "Parasite Fusioner" again. He was proud that his Parasite Monster seemed to control Ruri even through her bond with her sibling, but he was pleasantly surprised when Shun defeated Ruri. He found the resulting data interesting and he left to make room for improvements on his Parasite Monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" Yūya and Yūto vs. Ruri and Serena He was later seen watching Ruri on a screen, with Serena. Doctor laughed, and stated he was glad he placed a Parasite monster into a Academia student. He then proceeded to call Serena a "Queen" and that the "insects are drawn" towards her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" At some point he placed a Parasite Monster into Yuzu, brainwashing her. He watched Ruri look for Kaito, wondering should he proceed or not while laughing. When Yūya and Ruri were going to help Shun, Doctor thought it was time for her to serve him and drew "Parasite Fusioner" again. When Shun arrived during Yūya and Ruri's Duel, Doctor saw him as annoying disturbance and looked at Serena, making her go deal with it. He laughed when Serena tased Shun and joined the Duel, saying its time for Yūya to meet his maker. When Serena Fusion Summoned "Parasite Queen", he called it a success and that his genius created the ultimate parasite monster, telling them to rampage to their heart's content. When Yūya and Yūto said they were going to defeat Doctor and save the girls, he dared them too if they defeat Ruri and Serena while laughing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 124: "Phantom Knights Revives" He saw one of his Parasite Monsters going inside Yūya's ear and was happy that he'll become one of his servants and held "Parasite Fusioner" in the air. But, he was surprised that Yūya resisted the control and wondered why. When Yūya Summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Doctor commented that his ace monster finally appeared, but his Parasite Deck has yet to show everything off. He then appeared to Yūya through a monitor, telling him how terrifying his Parasite Deck is. He also told Yūya he'll never be able to meet Yuzu because he'll rot away, but showed him that Yuzu is already under his control. When Serena and Ruri returned with Yūya chasing after them, the Doctor introduced himself and trapped Yūya in a cage. He then told the Professor that Yūya has been secured and left with all four girls.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" Carded The Doctor was told by the Professor to bring the girls as fast as he can and appeared with them. He told the Professor everything was ready and asked him to leave Yūya to him so he find out why his insect disappeared from Yūya, wanting to experiment the queen. When the Professor thought he couldn't win, the Doctor thought it wasn't impossible and expressed confidence in his Parasite work. He told the Professor that as fellow researchers, they should be sharing a similar curiosity in confronting challenging research. He was then turned into a card by the Professor due the Doctor's dangerous thinking and his own past curiosity that caused the Supreme Dragon King's birth.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat, Doctor was freed from his card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Abilities The Doctor has the ability to create Parasite Monsters, which he can implant on others.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime"According to Sora, this gives him the ability to alter their hearts and minds, causing them to act as he wants them to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" Deck References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Academia Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Antagonist Category:Carded Category:Former Carded